


Biweekly

by p3achyd3spair



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Dildos, Lingerie, Love Triangles, M/M, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p3achyd3spair/pseuds/p3achyd3spair
Summary: Kokichi streams every Tuesday and Thursday. Shuichi makes sure to watch and donate what he can each time, after all, he considers himself one of the small boy's biggest fans. The aspiring-detective never thought he would meet him in real life, much less become friends, and so when he accidentally runs into his favourite cam-boy at a party he's dragged to he's more than shocked.Inspired by "Unlimited Streaming" by fujisaki_chii as well as "gay sex by oliver is the most iconic vocaloid song, in this fic i will" by kichikou!! I really liked the idea of a cam-boy au and wanted to explore it more :)
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

Biweekly. Or, twice a week, if you're not being fancy about it. 

Twice a week Kokichi would set up his room, scrambling to make his bed and throw the piles of clothes on his floor into the over-flowing hamper in the corner. He'd change into a lingerie set, often preferring something more cute than seductive, since it seemed to be what his fans liked. Soon the small boy would set himself upon his bed, his laptop streaming his body to hundreds of lustful eyes across the world. He always began the stream with a quick hello, greeting his "beloveds" as he liked to call his viewers. He'd ask what they'd want him to do to himself- Toys? Specific scenarios? Sometimes someone would even be desperate enough to donate a large enough sum for Kokichi to moan their username out. 

Kokichi loved what he did, and he wouldn't change it for anything. Sure, there were safety concerns, but the rush of validation he got from the tens of comments at the end of the stream, telling him how hard he made them cum... He wouldn't trade it for the world.

Unfortunately, that wasn't always the small boy's reality. Most nights, he was where he was now, working his part-time job at the grocery store right outside of his university's campus. His boss was a tyrant, and although Kokichi hated it, he couldn't quit. Camming wasn't reliable enough yet to quit his day job, but as soon as he had a reliable income Kokichi was ready to make a big show out of quitting. Maybe he'd yell, or insult a customer or... It was best not to get too caught up. For now, the small boy was stuck working the 4-8 shift on cash every night except Tuesdays and Thursdays, which he instead used for camming. 

The purple-haired boy finished cashing out a customer before letting his eyes briefly flicker to the clock on the wall- 7:57. Three more minutes and he was out of his hell hole, ready to get back to his apartment and relax. He was especially excited as his long-time friend, Rantaro, had promised to hang out with him after work. He also promised to bring cake, knowing it was his small friend's weak spot. 

Kokichi practically ran out of the store after he clocked out, and he was tempted to run back to his apartment. It was right off-campus and not too far... But he decided against it, knowing his legs would already be sore from standing at the cash register so long, and he didn't need to harm them any further. Regardless, it only took Kokichi about ten minutes to reach his building, and another four to take the elevator up to his floor and unlock his door. His apartment definitely wasn't anything big, but it was all his, and he was incredibly grateful for it. Normally the small boy wouldn't be able to afford anything close to the small apartment he now rented, but Rantaros family owned the building and therefore rented the apartment out to him at a discounted price. It was nice too that his childhood friend lived just down the hall, which only helped them grow closer. 

Kokichi was unsurprised to find Rantaro waiting at the table, already beginning to pick at the small cake with a fork; after all, he had given him his spare key so his friend could come and go as he pleased, with the only rule being that Tuesday and Thursday nights were off-limits, no questions asked. Rantaro had immediately agreed, a calm smile played across his soft lips. Now his friend greeted him, his mouth full of the dessert. "Hey! Kichi... How was work tonight?"

Kokichi immediately rolled his eyes in response. "Why do you ask that every time! It's the same as it always was... A bunch of whiny kids and old people crying about prices." He huffed, heading to the small kitchenette that was rarely used to grab a fork before sitting down beside his friend and digging in. "And! You started the cake without me!"

"Sorry." Rantaro apologized, his mouth still full.

Kokichi took a bite of the dessert, his mouth practically in heaven. "And don't talk with your mouth full! Its rude, y' know!" The small boy lectured despite doing the same himself.

"You're one to talk." Rantaro chuckled softly, the deep timbre of his voice like music to Kokichis ears. Although the purple-haired boy would never admit it to anyone but himself, he had a tiny crush on his friend... Or maybe, more like a giant one. Everything Rantaro did made his heart race, and there had been multiple times Kokichi had to fake not feeling well to excuse the blush that had appeared on his cheeks after analyzing his friend a bit too much. He was brought out of his trance when the larger boy spoke again. "So, how was the rest of your day, besides working?"

Kokichi groaned, crumpling into a pile on the table dramatically. "Awful! My classes are all so boring and I'm ready to drop out and become a stripper."

Rantaro laughed softly. "You? A stripper? Hm... I could see it... But the real question is if you can walk... no, dance in heels or not."

Kokichi's face blushed as he realized what image of him must have been going through Rantaro's mind, but he pushed past it. "I can't dance without heels, so how am I supposed to dance with them!" He earned another chuckle from his friend. "I'm hopeless! I can't even strip right..."

A strong hand suddenly warmed Kokichis back, gently stroking for a moment in a comforting way. The small boy quickly flushed bright red and so he kept his face down, determined to hide the deep blush he could feel warming his cheeks. "You're good at plenty, Kokichi. Trust me. You'll find what you're meant to do soon, I promise."

Kokichi huffed, trying to deflect the kind words being thrown at him. "You just have a saviour complex!" He spit out quickly.

Luckily, Rantaro had been friends with the small boy long enough to know what his words truly meant, and therefore he knew that his own words had somewhat hit their mark. "Yeah, yeah... I do mean it though." 

"I'm sure you do." Kokichi deflected sarcastically, lifting his head now that he felt his cheeks had calmed down. "Now let's finish this cake! You can't let me eat all of it or I'll get fat!" He quickly changed the subject, and luckily Rantaro allowed it. The two boys spent the rest of the night finishing the cake and hanging out before Rantaro eventually staggered back to his own apartment in a half-asleep haze as the sun began to creep its way past the sheer blinds that decorated Kokichi's main room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Welllll~! I was thinking I could have you all choose! What would you like to see? I'm sure most of you know all the toys I have by now." The boy giggled, his hands teasingly playing with the lace of his lingerie. It was a soft purple babydoll set, one of Shuichi's favourites...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it only took me a month to write another chapter :,)
> 
> NSFW this chapter :0
> 
> Shuichi's POV!

Shuichi raced to his dorm room, panting as he jogged down the long halls of the dormitory. He quickly pulled his phone out as he reached his room- 10:18... "Fuck...!" The detective-in-training murmured under his breath as he fumbled with his key. He had been held back at his uncle's business, a new case keeping him occupied even after close, and when he had gotten to the dorm Kaito had stopped him in the halls to chat... It was as if the world didn't want him to watch the stream tonight.

Shuichi would never admit it, but he had a massive crush on a camboy. A camboy who just happened to have a very tight schedule, and if Shuichi didn't make it in in time... He'd have to wait for Tuesday for another chance to properly jerk off. And with the way his life was currently going, he could really use the stress relief. Finally, the boy managed to unlock his door, quickly locking it back up once he was inside and scrambling to open up his laptop. He sat at his desk, typing in his password quickly before he opened up his browser and set it incognito mode. A few moments later and he was on the streaming website and-

"How are you tonight my beloveds~?" Kichi's voice rang out through his room, and Shuichi immediately scrambled to find his headphones before sighing in relief. He had made it. By some miracle, it looked like the boy was starting his stream later than usual.

"Sorry for starting late tonight! I got a little busy~! But I'm here now so no need to worry! We can still have our fun together, okay~?" Kichi's voice was playful, teasing almost... And Shuichi could already feel his cock begin to stir in his jeans. Kichi just had that effect on him... He rarely touched himself without one of the boy's streams on anymore, and so it was almost a Pavlov effect... He heard the sweet tones of the purple-haired boy's voice, and he couldn't help but grow excited.

Shuichi quickly began to type in the chat, knowing his hands would be too preoccupied to say much more later. 

xxdetectiveshuxx: Hello Kichi, what are your plans for tonight?

The boy quickly hit enter, watching as tens of other comments fled in, all asking the same question. 

"Welllll~! I was thinking I could have you all choose! What would you like to see? I'm sure most of you know all the toys I have by now." The boy giggled, his hands teasingly playing with the lace of his lingerie. It was a soft purple babydoll set, one of Shuichi's favourites... The way the colour complimented his eyes, and how the soft translucent fabric showed off his body, especially when he was in compromising positions... Shuichi groaned, his pants growing far too tight when nothing had even happened on his screen yet. He thought for a moment before typing in his suggestion, attaching a ten dollar donation to it.

xxdetectiveshuxx: Why not use the purple dildo you have? Your moans are amazing with that one...

Shuichi had a lot more confidence behind the screen... He couldn't even imagine saying something like that to someone in real life. He just hoped his request would be filled. 

Unfortunately, someone else had donated a lot more at the same time, asking for a buttplug and vibrator to be used. Comments flooded in agreeing, and Shuichi sighed softly knowing no dildo would be used that night. Regardless, he was more than grateful that he even got to see the stream in the first place.

Kichi's eyes gleamed in mischief as he read the comment aloud, each syllable sung in a different tone. The small boy giggled. "Well~ I guesssss I could do that! Or maybe I could do one better~!" He quickly disappeared off-camera, a sign he was grabbing a toy to play with. In response Shuichi began to unzip his pants, taking out his cock which was already throbbing with need. It was getting more and more difficult to keep himself from stroking down hard until he came, but the detective-in-training managed it, instead stroking lightly as he waited somewhat patiently for Kichi to return. When he did, he was holding a black buttplug, a small remote in the other hand. The small boy showed the remote to the camera with a grin on his face.

"What do you guys think of this~? I got it yesterday, so I'm happy we can try it out tonight~!" Shuichi's dick twitched at the wording. Often Kichi would say things as if he was talking to his partner... And it got Shuichi off like nothing else. As boring as it sounded, the blue-haired boy would do almost anything just to have a domestic life with the boy on his screen... Sure, he had his sexual fantasies too, but from what he had seen from Kichi's personality, he craved more than just that. Hence, why he knew he had a crush. 

Shuichi was pulled out of his thoughts as Kichi turned the buttplug onto the lowest setting, using it as a sort of make-shift bullet vibrator. The boy's thin frame trembled as he brought the toy up to one of his nipples, pulling down the mesh of his lingerie for direct contact. The noises he was making... Shuichi wasn't sure how long he was going to last, his hand instinctively beginning to grip down harder on his shaft, still stroking slowly. Precum began to drip down his cock, his breathing becoming more shallow with lust. A fleeting thought passed through the boy's head as he was grateful once more to have a room to himself.

Kichi rubbed the vibrating toy in circles around his nipple, his face flushed a soft pink as he moaned out. Soon though he moved on, pulling his lilac panties off to show the erection he was sporting. The boy was far from big, but that played into the fantasy for Shuichi; it was easy to imagine him riding his dick... "Shit...!" Shuichi couldn't help but grunt out, already feeling the familiar warmth building in his core. He forced himself to stop, his hands gripping down hard on the edge of his chair as he focussed on Kichi once more. 

The boy had begun to rub the vibrations along his shaft, precum beginning to drip down him as well. Soon he moved it downwards, spreading his legs for the camera as he let the toy circle his rim, moaning out softly. Kichi pressed his hips down, obviously wanting more but teasing himself.

"He must know it gets people off to see him so worked up..." Shuichi observed as he murmured to himself, his fingers lightly tapping against the wood of his chair. He was itching to touch himself again, but kept his hands away, knowing he would finish very quickly with how worked up he was. His cock continued to throb, more precum dripping down its length and soaking the edge of his boxers. 

Kichi quickly began to suck on his fingers, soon handling his length for a moment to get more slickness before dipping a finger into his hole. He moaned out once more, obviously panting now from the sensation of being penetrated. Soon another finger was added, scissoring his hole open. Shuichi focused on his face, how flustered and helpless he looked... The blue-haired boy couldn't help but move his hand to his dick once more, beginning to stroke himself. He hoped Kichi would hurry up. Luckily his wish came true. 

Kichi panted out, his words strangled in pleasure. "S-Sorry... I can't wait any longer...." The boy quickly slicked the toy with his own precum before inserting it into himself, mewling as the low vibrations presumably hit his sweet spot. 

"Fuck...." Shuichi moaned low, his eyes trained on Kichi's reaction to the toy. 

xxdetectivexx: turn it up

He typed out with one hand, pausing every few seconds to find himself lost in pleasure. Luckily Kichi obliged, turning up the toy as he sat on his knees once more, beginning to stroke his length. Shuichi tried his best to keep it together, but he knew he was going to lose it soon... His hips bucked up into his own hand, and he couldn't help but imagine Kokichi on top of him, riding his cock as he cried out.

"Ahhhhh~! F-Feels so good..." The camboy whimpered, bucking into his own hand. "I-I can't take it much longer... You're too good~! I- Ahhhh~!"

Shuichi used the other boy's moans to fuel his own fantasies, and it wasn't long before his hips stuttered, thick spurts of cum arching out of his cock onto his hand as he grunted loudly. Kichi finished not long after him, his own release accompanied by a high pitched whine, cum spurting into his own hand, which he promptly licked clean for the camera after the toy was turned off. 

The blue-haired boy panted as he came down from his own high, completely lost in pleasure. That was until he heard a knock at his door, and he quickly tucked himself back into his pants as he closed his laptop shut. Shuichi hesitantly licked his own hand clean once he realized he had no tissues, scrunching his face up at his own taste. He then opened the door slowly. 

"Hey, sidekick! You ran off pretty quickly there... Everything okay?" Kaito's voice boomed through the hallway; It was impossible to have a private conversation with him...

Shuichi prayed his face wasn't too red. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine... Sorry, I just had some work that I needed to submit..." He lied shakily, his breathing still slightly fast.

Luckily Kaito bought it. "Well, why didn't you just say so! Sorry to hold you up then! I just wanted to ask you about something." The taller boy began, placing a hand on his hip in confidence. Shuichi felt his stomach drop... Questions from Kaito often led to Shuichi being dragged into situations he didn't want to be in... 

"S-Sure... What is it?" He inquired shakily, his hands bunching into fists from the nerves.

"Well... Listen. This girl that Kaede is friends with... Miu is her name I think... She's holding a party tomorrow night." Shuichi opened his mouth to interject almost immediately; Kaito knew he didn't do parties. The taller boy cut him off though, trying his best to plead his case. "L-Listen... I know you don't do parties, but Kaede said that Maki will be there... And I don't wanna seem like a jerk who only hangs around girls!" Kaito's eyes shone in need, a small pout on his lips. Shuichi wasn't used to seeing him like this... 

'He must really want this, huh...'

"Sure then... If it really makes you happy. B-But don't expect this again in the future! And I'm not going to drink or anything..." The smaller boy quickly set out the parameters, which Kaito agreed to with no argument.

"Great!" His pout turned into a wide grin, happiness etched into his features. Shuichi couldn't help but smile softly in return. As often as he dragged him into situations Shuichi hated, he really did care for his friend. "Hey! Maybe you'll even meet some girls or something!"

The blue-haired boy couldn't help but blush. He knew even if he miraculously met someone interested in him tomorrow... He was in too deep with Kichi to even think about falling for someone else right now. "Yeah... Maybe..." Shuichi brushed the comment off. "A-Anyways. I've got some more work to do so..."

Kaito immediately nodded, letting his friend go. "Sure thing Shuichi! Go do your work and get some rest so we can party tomorrow! I'll come to grab you from here at nine!"

Shuichi nodded before closing the door, wondering what he had gotten himself into. The boy's thoughts travelled back to Kichi for a moment, and he opened his laptop out of curiosity to see if he was still streaming... Nope. The page was dead now. 

He groaned as he closed the tab, instead deciding to just head to bed early. It was sure to be a long day the next day anyways...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He stared in disbelief, not believing his eyes. There was no way. The purple-haired boy somehow looked even better in person, his eyes shone a bright violet, hair soft and fluffed, and he wore a checkered hoodie and black jeans. While the outfit didn't show off his figure, Shuichi still thought he looked amazing in it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi's POV! 
> 
> SFW, plot based

Shuichi groaned as he looked into his mirror once more, completely unsure of what to wear. He didn't want to be that kid who showed up to the party in a dress shirt and tie, but he also had no idea what people wore to these kinds of events. He had tried on about five outfits at this point, and was growing increasingly frustrated. Not to mention, it was almost nine...

Which meant it was almost time to endure a party sober for a few hours. The aspiring detective made sure his phone was fully charged for this, as he had a feeling he'd be on it on the couch alone for most of the night. Eventually, the boy decided on an outfit, knowing either way whatever he chose would make him self-conscious, so there was no winning. Shuichi wore a black turtle neck rolled up to his forearms paired with black jeans, small stud earrings sparkling behind his dark hair. He knew all black was a fashion don't, but it wasn't like he owned a lot of colourful clothes. He just felt the most comfortable in black, which he knew he would need tonight. The boy sighed once more, jumping slightly as there was a knock at the door. One look at his phone confirmed his suspicions... It was nine.

Shuichi steeled himself as he slipped on his black boots, opening the door to see Kaitos smiling face. He wore a white hoodie and black jeans... Kind of bland for him, but he was probably trying to impress Maki, the boy deducted.

"Hey, Sidekick! You look great! Loving the all black!" Kaito greeted him happily, grinning down at his friend. "You ready to go?"

Shuichi simply nodded, already thinking about how he'd rather be alone in his dorm, reading a good book...

Kaito ordered the two an uber when they got down to the main floor, and Shuichi tapped his foot anxiously against the concrete of the sidewalk as they waited outside. His friend was quick to notice this, wrapping a loose arm around the shorter boy's shoulders and giving him a warm smile.

"Don't stress Shuichi! Everything will go fine! Worst comes to worst, I'm pretty sure Kaede's gonna be there, so you can just hang with her!" Shuichi nodded once more. If Kaede was there... Maybe everything would be okay. He had known the girl since middle school, when she noticed he didn't have many friends and decided to talk to him, starting a long-lasting friendship. Kaito had eventually joined the two, and now together they formed a small friend group. 

"Y-Yeah... Everything will be fine." He repeated softly, more to convince himself than Kaito.

It wasn't long before the uber showed up, and an even shorter time passed before they arrived at the house. Apparently Miu didn't live too far off campus at all. Not to mention, her house was giant. 

“Jesus...” Kaito murmured as they got out of the uber, voicing Shuichi's exact thoughts. 

Shuichi gulped slowly as he saw the LED lights flash in the house, the loud pop music dampened from the walls. He grew anxious once more but tried to swallow his feelings down, knowing he had to do his best for his friend.

"Ready to go?" The taller boy asked, flashing a smile to his friend, who simply nodded in response. With that, the two boys entered the house, Shuichi's anxiety immediately skyrocketing.

Kaito had tried to stay with him for the few hours, but it didn't surprise Shuichi at all when he was left alone, his only friends both off with hookups. He was at least happy that Kaito was getting what he wanted with Maki, but it still hurt to be left without anyone. He considered leaving but then remembered how many drinks Kaito had slammed down and reconsidered it, thinking his friend may need someone in the coming hours. Instead, Shuichi found a spare room where fewer people were loitering, sitting down on the far couch as he pulled out his phone. The aspiring detective sighed as he began to scroll through twitter. He was shocked to feel someone sit next to him, and although he tried to ignore the weight pulling at the couch cushions beside him, he couldn't when they began to speak.

"You just gonna ignore me~?" The voice sounded so familiar... Shuichi quickly craned his head up to see who was speaking to him, only for his face to flush bright red.

"K-Kichi!?" Oops. The boy didn't mean to say that out loud. He stared in disbelief, not believing his eyes. There was no way. The purple-haired boy somehow looked even better in person, his eyes shone a bright violet, hair soft and fluffed, and he wore a checkered hoodie and black jeans. While the outfit didn't show off his figure, Shuichi still thought he looked amazing in it...

Understanding quickly flashed in Kokichis eyes as he checked the boy out, his eyes slowly trailing up and down his lean figure before grinning. "So you're a fan huh? Never would've guessed with how you're dressed and everything..." The small boy giggled, mischief gleaming in his eyes. "It's not nice to stare y'know~." 

Shuichi immediately looked away, a hand coming up to cover his blush. "S-Sorry..." He choked out, still shocked. Slowly the boy began to accept the situation, calming down slightly; although now he was more concerned with how he appeared to his favourite cam-boy. 

"Don't need to be sorry! I'm honestly just surprised hot guys like you watch my streams!" Now he was calling him _hot_!? Shuichi's face somehow managed to get even redder. 

"U-Uhm... Thanks...?" He muttered out softly. 

"Anyways!" Kokichi was just as bubbly and energetic as he was on stream, if not more. "I came here because you look lonely, and I _am_ lonely, so I thought we could provide each other some company~!" The small boy giggled. "I brought you a drink too since you seem waaaaay too sober!"

Shuichi thanked him, taking the red solo cup from the smaller boy even though he had no intention of drinking the liquid inside. "Thanks... I- I didn't know you lived so close..."

'Shit! I sound creepy... Uhm... Backpedal...! Or something! Do something!'

"I mean-" He was immediately cut off by the other boy.

"Glad to know you're not a stalker then~!" He giggled before taking a large swig of his drink. It wasn't long before he finished the glass and quickly asked Shuichi for his as well. 

"I-I'm definitely not a stalker Kichi..." Shuichi's blush came back with fury; it was almost as if his body was trying to screw things over for him with how his cock was twitching in his pants. The aspiring detective willed his erection down though, which thankfully worked for the most part. 

"Oh! You can call me Kokichi! That's my real name~!" He grinned once more, continuing to drink. "What's yours? I wanna know so I know what name to moan out later tonight~" The small boy giggled, as Shuichi flushed deeply once more, his mouth agape in shock. "Just kidding! I'm not a slut y' know!"

"O-Of course... I never thought you were one..." The boy took a deep breath, grounding himself like his therapist had suggested doing in stressful situations. "My name's Shuichi..."

"Nice to meet you Shuichi! You've got a really nice name..." The small boy paused for a moment, thinking deeply. "Hey! Why don't we go dance together?" His eyes lit up in excitement, and while Shuichi wanted to simply dismiss the idea, he couldn't say no to that face...

"Uhm sure... But I'm not the best dancer."

"Neither am I!" Kokichi responded immediately, a warm smile lighting up his features. "My friend Taro says I look like a fish on land when I dance! So we can be bad dancers together, kay~?" With that, he grabbed Shuichi's hand, much to his surprise, and dragged him into the other room where people were dancing.

Shuichi could feel his chest tightening with anxiety, his body reacting negatively to the social situation, but his mind was stuck on the thought of how soft and small Kokichi's hand felt entwined with his own...

When they got to the makeshift 'dancefloor' of sorts, Kokichi started to dance with no shame, and his friend was right; he was awful at it. This fact made Shuichi feel better and before he knew it he threw caution to the wind, dancing alongside his newfound companion. This continued for a while, Kokichi occasionally dragging the other boy to the kitchen to grab another drink before heading back to dance, and Shuichi could confidently say that he was having a great time. The loud music that once scared him now pumped through his body in time with his heartbeat, causing a grin to decorate his face; he hadn't had this much fun in a long time... That was at least until Kokichi's face turned green, the small boy running to the bathroom just in time to gag into the toilet.

Shuichi followed, extremely concerned; he sighed as he saw the other boy's small frame hunched over the toilet bowl, heaving whatever contents his stomach had left. He quickly held his purple locks back, rubbing his back tenderly; god was he small... This wasn't Shuichi's first time taking care of a drunk person, and he was sure it wouldn't be his last either. Once the small boy was done emptying his stomach, it was as if a switch had flipped, and he quickly turned around to bury his face in Shuichi's chest.

The aspiring detective sat there for a moment, unsure of what to do with himself before deciding to softly wrap his arms around the intoxicated boy. "Kokichi... Where do you live? I'm gonna take you home."

The small boy thought for a moment before digging into his pocket, whimpering as he noticed the absence of something. "I lost my key..."

This was new. What was he supposed to do? Find a spare room and let Kokichi crash there for the night? No... Kaito had specifically told him that Miu said everyone had to be out of the house by eight in the morning because of a cleaning lady or something... So what....? Suddenly an idea struck him, although he wasn't sure if he should follow through with it.

'Is that my only option...?' Shuichi sighed. Yup, it was. It wasn't like he was going to let the fragile, intoxicated boy roam the streets without a place to stay... 

"You can come to my place and stay over. I only have one room though so we'll have to share the bed, or I can sleep on the floor if you'd prefer..."

Kokichi immediately hopped on the idea. "Really...? I'd love to stay at my beloved Shuichi's house....!"

Shuichi was flustered at the nickname, but the way the small boy had warmed up to him so quickly was almost comical. Regardless, he tried to focus on keeping his new acquaintance safe. "Can you walk alright?"

"Yup! I've got legs dummy~" The small boy slurred out before trying to stand up. He immediately crumpled back down, too drunk to even stand.

The aspiring detective sighed, knowing what would come next. "I'll carry you then." With a small protest from Kokichi, Shuichi immediately scooped him up, surprised at how light he was. This was going to be easier than he thought, luckily. 

One uber and multiple sets of stairs later, the two finally arrived at Shuichi's dorm. He quickly unlocked the room, setting Kokichi on the bed. Luckily the boy had fallen asleep during the car ride, so all the other had to do was slip off his shoes, roll him onto his side so he didn't choke on his vomit in his sleep, and set a small trashcan beside his bed.

Shuichi sat by him for a moment, still completely baffled that he had met, essentially, his porn star crush, who somehow ended up in his bed, albeit not in a sexual way. The boy spent a moment brushing Kokichi's bangs out of his face, admiring how cute and peaceful he looked sleeping. However, this was quickly interrupted when he realized how creepy he must look, staring at a blacked-out person like this... Jeez, what was going on with him?

Shuichi quickly slipped out of his clothes and into pyjamas, turning off the lights before climbing over Kokichi to get into the space between him and the wall. It took a while for him to fall asleep himself, but once he did he was out like a light, dreaming of purple-haired boys and dancing under rainbow LED lights. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The small boy grinned, and quickly pulled off the sheets, swinging his hips so that he could straddle Shuichi's own. "Want a reward for being my night in shining armour~?" Kokichi whispered into Shuichi's ear, his hot breath hitting the other boy's neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi's POV! 
> 
> Light NSFW

When Kokichi woke up, the first thing that hit him was how badly his head hurt... Oh, and the fact that he was in someone else's bed. That was new for him. 

As experienced as the small boy tried to make himself seem through his streams and flirting... Kokichi had barely even had his first kiss; a fact that embarrassed him to no ends. But if he was in someone else's bed...

The small boy sat up slowly, analyzing the situation. Nope. He was clothed, so he hadn't lost his v-card to some random guy. The fact that he wasn't sure whether to be happy or sad about it only made his head hurt more. After this discovery, the purple-haired boy quickly made another... There was someone else sleeping in the bed with him! A guy... a cute guy... Oh! Memories began to flood back to the small boy, and his cheeks flushed a soft pink out of embarrassment as he remembered leaning over the toilet and immediately crawling into Shuichi's arms afterwards. 'I'm pretty dumb when I'm drunk huh...'

Speaking of Shuichi... The blue-haired boy was beginning to awaken, and as soon as violet eyes met gold ones, his face flushed a bright red. An uncomfortable silence washed over the two for a moment. 

Kokichi was the first one to break it. "You didn't do anything creepy with my body while I was blacked out, right?" His expression was neutral, eyes locked on Shuichi's face. 

The other boy was quick to defend himself. "N-No, of course not! I would never... Y-You blacked out last night and lost your key so I took you back here..." He kept his eyes downturned as if he was embarrassed to meet Kokichi's gaze. "I only took you here because I didn't want you to be stuck out on the streets and unable to get to your apartment..." He sighed softly. "I can get you an uber there soon. It's daytime now, so the reception should be able to help you get in."

Kokichi giggled. "Jeez, Shuichi! I was just teasing! If anything, you bringing me back here just shows you're a good guy!" The small boy grinned, and quickly pulled off the sheets, swinging his hips so that he could straddle Shuichi's own. "Want a reward for being my night in shining armour~?" Kokichi whispered into Shuichi's ear, his hot breath hitting the other boy's neck. 

Shuichi couldn't believe it... Kokichi... His crush... The guy he watched jack off two times a week...! He wanted to do something sexual to him? "I uhm..." The blue-haired boy wasn't sure how to respond. Was it even morally right to accept something like this? Was Kokichi even able to give consent...? He drank a lot the previous night... Despite all of this, Shuichi felt his cock twitch, and blood began to flow to his other head...

"What~? Don't want it? That's okay!" The small boy pretended to be disappointed, although he knew if the other boy was a fan, there was no way he hadn't fantasized about this before. And if Kokichi was completely honest with himself, this was less of a reward for Shuichi, and more of a way for him to satisfy himself. The smaller boy ground his hips down slowly, feeling the other's bulge against his ass... He was getting hard now too. "But from the way your cock is twitching for me, I think I know how you feel~..." Kokichi whispered once more.

"I..." Shuichi's breath was starting to pick up. "Y-You don't have to do anything- I'd feel awful..." The taller boy took a shaky breath, praying for his erection to go down, but the feeling of Kokichi on top of him was too much. "I-I'd rather you let me take you out sometime..." Shuichi spit out what he had been hoping for all this time, his cheeks flushed a soft pink as he watched Kokichi's reaction carefully. 

Kokichi blinked once, then twice... He looked shocked for a moment but quickly brushed it off. "So you don't watch me just to get off? I thought you would leap at an opportunity like this..." The small boy was thoroughly confused. As far as he knew, everyone that watched his stream were perverts who just liked him for his body. But this guy...

"W-Well, I watch it for that, of course..." Shuichi didn't think his face could get any redder at this point, and he prayed he didn't look like a complete virgin. "B-But I also enjoy the parts where you're just sitting and chatting... And I had a lot of fun with you last night... So I'd like to take you out sometime if you're interested..." He trailed off, hesitation in his voice. 

"Hmmm.." Kokichi pretended to think. "Of course my beloved Shuichi can take me out on a date sometime!" He grinned down at the other boy, who was only getting more and more flustered.

"B-Beloved...?" Shuichi's eyes widened with the nickname, unsure of what it meant.

"But that doesn't help us with our current issue right~?" The small boy smirked as he ground his ass down against Shuichi's erection once more, causing the boy under him to gasp.

"You really want-"

Kokichi cut him off. "Of course I do! I wouldn't offer it if not~..." 

Shuichi's only reaction was to sit up, looking Kokichi in the eye. "I can uhm... help you get off if you need but... I want to earn it before we truly do anything together."

"Earn it?" The small boy was confused.

"I mean... I want to properly take you out and go that route... I don't want just a random hookup... y' know?" The taller boy's face was still bright red, and Kokichi was impressed that he could think so clearly when his cock was so obviously hard. 

The smaller boy felt his heart beat faster with the other boy's words. So he really wasn't just into him for his body... The smaller boy's eyes widened in excitement and happiness, and Shuichi watched the expressions unfold on the other boy's face.

"Uhm... Kokichi?" The detective in training asked when the other hadn't answered.

Kokichi was shaken out of his thoughts, and he smiled widely at the other boy. "Okay! If my beloved wants to take that route then sure! We don't have to do anything sexual today~!" He replied, emphasizing the word 'today' which caused a shiver to run through the other boy.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take care of you...?" Shuichi asked tenderly, one of his hands moving up to softly caress the small boy's waist.

"Mhm~!" He replied, albeit, unconfidently. The small boy's voice wavered, and it was obvious how turned on he was. "I'll be fine! Maybe I'll do a special stream dedicated to you when I get home!" Shuichi knew he was probably just teasing but... his dick twitched at the thought.

"A-Alright then... Why don't you get off for a moment so I can call you an uber... A-And I'll give you my number so you can let me know if you have any trouble getting into your apartment... A-And so we can plan our date..." The taller boy couldn't believe this was happening, but he decided to leave the heavy thinking for later. 

"Mmmkay~!" The smaller boy replied happily.

\----

Half an hour later Kokichi had left, and Shuichi was left to reflect on everything that had happened, and... deal with his issue that had only become more and more apparent the more he spoke to the small boy. He laid in bed pondering, wondering if the camboy would go through with the idea of a stream that day...


End file.
